The One Who Changed Everything
by Dunnr
Summary: Okay so this is about Drake mostly and while capturing Orsay, he comes across another girl. This takes Place in Hunger. R&R Please Read!


**Okay this is my first story so be kind please! This starts in Hunger when Drake is in the car sleeping and Orsay gets into his dreams. Drake wakes up and finds her.******

_She sat with eyes closed tight, rocking slowly back and forth in the sand, trying to-  
>The tentacle was around her, squeezing her tight, squeezing the air out of lungs before she could even scream.<br>He was behind her. Her movement had awakened him, and he__'__d __found her and now,__now . . . Oh, God . . .__  
><em>_He lifted her up and turned her around to face him. His face would have been handsome if she had not known what lurked behind those icy eyes.  
>"You," he whispered, his breathe in her face. "You were in my head."<em>

"Wait! Please, I can explain! G-Give me a chance!" Orsay cried covering her face with her hands.  
>Drake snarled. "You're a Freak! A Mutant!" he yelled at her as he dropped her roughly to the ground. She wouldn't go anywhere, besides if she so much as moved a finger he would whip all the skin off her back.<br>Orsay had no idea what he meant by freak or mutant but she could practically see the anger rolling off Drake and decided that it wasn't safe to ask him, best just to keep quite.  
>There was a faint thumping in her ears. Is my heart really <em>that <em>loud? Orsay thought.  
>"Now," Drake said with a smirk "we can do this the easy way . . . or the <em>fun <em>way."  
>It seemed like to Orsay that the thumping was getting louder.<br>"I have some questions, and you are going to tell me the answers"  
>The thumping was definitely getting louder now Orsay thought but if it was Drake seemed completely oblivious.<br>"To start off with I want to kno-" Drake stopped abruptly. The thumping was obvious now . . . and it wasn't Orsay's heart. In fact it sounded like it was coming towards the two of them from father up ahead the road. Drake cocked his head towards the sound.  
>Thump- Thump- Thump- Thump- Thump- Thump. It was a steady rhythm. The sound, the thing, was close.<br>Both Drake and Orsay looked toward the pool of light cast by a streetlamp. A figure was advancing . . . Human, the thumping was from the person running. Female. Drake could see her hair swishing was she was running. She was fast but not as fast as Drake. He could probably beat her in a race.She ran around the pool of light but not enough for her face not to be illuminated. She was pretty, with sandy blonde hair down to just past her shoulders and eyes the perfect mix of blue and gray. She looked about 14 and was about 5' 5''. She was slim and fit. Drake could tell that there was a tone stomach under the t-shirt and slender legs in the shorts she wore. As she ran she pumped her arms, exposing on the inside of her right wrist, a tattoo. Even from a distance he could tell that it was intricate.  
>Drake crouched to the ground so as not be seen by the girl. She was about 75 feet away and closing the distance fast, if he was going to do anything about her, he had to think fast or she would be gone.<br>I'll take her along with the Dreamer girl to Caine, he decided, maybe he'll even let me . . . keep . . . one of them.  
>"Stay here." Drake ordered the Dreamer girl "if you so much as move an <em>inch <em>I will hunt you down and kill you. That is a promise."  
>Both people on the ground looked up. The girl was only 20 feet away and had heard them. Her head swivelled around to face them. The girl's eyes went wide with shock, but only briefly flickered towards Orsay. Instead the travelled over Drakes face and then to his arm. Her mouth formed a silent gasp. Then as sudden as if somebody had thrown a switch, she bolted.<br>If she was fast before it was _nothing _compared to now. Before was almost like a leisurely jog, now it was a full out sprint.  
>She threw something she was carrying onto the side of the road but Drake didn't have time to think about that now, he leaped to his feet, cursing himself for making so much noise, and tore down the road after her. Slowly but surely he was falling behind.<br>Time for plan B. He raised his arm, his Whip-Hand arm, and brought it down on her, not expecting it she faltered a few steps before regaining her balance and continuing on. He whipped her again but this time she was ready and it almost didn't affect her expect for the gasp she emitted.  
>Third time's the charm, he thought as he brought the whip hand across her back for the third and final time. The girl collapsed on the road.<br>Drake stood there for a few seconds trying to even out his breath and nursing a stitch in his side. They had run about 250 feet from where they had started.  
>Seeing her try to get up, he brought the whip down on her again. She didn't scream but it had sounded like she just barely held it in. He wrapped his tentacle around her waist and dragged her on ground over toward him. Drake brought the girl up to his face.<br>"You made the wrong choice by running girl." Drake said with venom in every word. She remained silent.  
>"Now you're coming with me. I have a friend who might have a few questions for you." Drake said dropping her to the asphalt. "Get up, walk, and don't even <em>think <em>about trying to escape or you won't make to my friend . . . let's say with the same face" The girl got up and did as she was told and followed him back to where he had left Dreamer girl.  
>To his surprise Dreamer girl was right where he had left her. He wrapped his arm around her and yanked her to her feet where she swayed a little but remained upright.<br>Suddenly remembering that the Runner had thrown something aside he went to the area where she had thrown. To Drakes disappointment it was just a small black sweater. He picked it up and looked over to the Runner and realized why she had it. What he had mistaken for a t-shirt was actually a tank top. It didn't get cold in FAYZ but that didn't mean it didn't get slightly chilly. Goosebumps were already rising on her arms.  
>"I don't think you need this, do you?" Drake asked with a smirk. He rolled the sweater into a ball and took out the lighter he kept in his pocket. Drake lit the sleeve on fire and in about 15 seconds the whole ball was on fire just sitting on the road.<br>He looked over at the Runner. If you could be killed by the way someone looks at you, Drake would have dropped dead right there. The Runners eyes were overflowing with hatred.  
>"Get in the car" he ordered. Dreamer did but not the Runner. Drake went up to her and slapped her hard enough to leave a handprint on her cheek.<br>"Here's a helpful hint: don't disobey me!" Drake hissed in her ear.  
>"I'm terribly frightened" the Runner whispered back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.<br>Drake raised his Whip-Hand, wrapped it around her waist and throwing her a good 15 feet. As soon as she hit the ground Drake whipped her. She didn't respond.  
>"If I were you, I would hold my tongue. I would also be kind to me seeing as you are completely helpless and no one is around if I change my mind and decide to kill you now. I. Own. You. Now." Drake said with malice.<br>The runner was shaking with anger.  
>"AHHHH"<br>Drake whipped his around back to the car. The Dreamer was the one who screamed. He strode over towards the car and ripped the door open. The Dreamer was soaking wet and so was parts of the car. Almost like someone had taken a big water balloon and thrown it the car.  
>"What happened?" Drake snapped to the Dreamer girl.<br>"I-I don't know! The water bottle just e-exploded!" Orsay whimpered.  
>Drake looked at the Dreamer.<br>"It's you! You're a FREAK!" Drake practically screamed at the Dreamer.  
>He had enough of <em>all<em> of this!  
>"You" He said pointing at the Runner "Get in the car NOW!" She got up and did as she was told.<br>Drake hopped in the front of the car just as he saw Bug make himself visible again about 20 feet away from the car.  
>"Bug, get in the car" Drake yelled out to him. Bug hopped in the passenger seat, with the girls in the back and Drake driving they took off towards Coates. <p>


End file.
